Legendary Hero
by melamelindah
Summary: "What are you reading?" / The raven haired boy shrugged. "It's just a storybook" he answered. "Silly fairytales." (hints of RosuAru)


**Hi, nisha speaking! **

**This story is set after the end of anime's Season 2. Hints of RosuAru and a lot of angst ahead.**

**Disclaimer: Senyuu and its characters are not my property, they belong to Robinson Haruhara. I only own this story.**

* * *

**_[Legendary Hero]_****_  
_**

_The boy had raven haired hair and sat on the grass, leaning on a tree. Neither of them was very tall, since they didn't have enough time to grow up. Or perhaps they didn't get much water. Or love. The tree cortex was tough and damp and had a reddish brown coloring; his shadow was thin and narrow and irregular and completely covered the boy's body, who was dressed in black, all black from head to toes, in shocking contrast with his creamy skin and red colored eyes. The collar of his jacket hid his chin and mouth and part of the nose. _

_When the sun moved, its light beamed on the book he had on his legs, and at the same time it revealed Alba's presence making his shadow long and deep. The boy surely noticed him, but pretended to not have to. Alba bit his lip out of curiosity and tried to stretch over to take a look on the book, while he didn't dare to directly approach the other child, who acted as if he didn't exist for a while before closing the book and glare in his direction. _

_"Annoying. What do you want?" The boy interrogated him, coldly, and Alba nearly jumped; he stared at the child in surprise, then realized he hadn't answered the question yet and recollected his courage to say, "What are you reading?"_

_The raven haired boy shrugged. "It's just a storybook" he answered. "Silly fairytales." He briefly glanced at Alba and slowly reopened the volume. "If you'd like, we can read it together."_

_"Can I? Really?"_

_"No." The boy smirked and Alba blushed out of shame realizing he had been deceived. He turned around and was about to leave, indignant, when he heard that clear, mesmerizing voice speaking again, reading out loud._

_"Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived in a small village. He didn't have a family: his mother had died long time ago and his father didn't take care of him."_

_Alba turned back and, without saying anything, let himself fall on his knees, right at the other's side; when he tried to look at the book, however, the nameless guy didn't let him. _

_"You can't. I'm the narrator. You just have to listen" he sentenced. Alba thought he was a big bully, but didn't tell him, because he feared that he wouldn't be able to know the story otherwise._

_The narrator continued: "The boy only had one friend, with whom he lived many adventures…" He paused, then abruptly ended with, "But one day they both died. The boys's father killed them."_

_"What?! How's that possible?! It's too sudden!" Alba protested, his eyes widening from surprise and dismay. The narrator silenced him. _

_"Death is always sudden. She doesn't give warnings. Moreover, the story doesn't end here" he said. "The boy who was killed woke up thanks to his magical powers and found out that his father had stolen his friend's heart and body, destroyed the village and then escaped. The boy couldn't forgive his father for what he had done and swore to take revenge on him; he didn't have anything anymore, so he tossed away his name, too, and became a hero…" The narrator stopped at this point and looked bewildered at Alba, who had started sobbing and crying. _

_"Why these tears?"_

_"What do you mean by _why_! It's such a sad story!"_

_"Oh, as if someone'd really care" the raven haired boy objected, frowning terribly. "They say that the legendary hero is wandering through the world, searching for his lost friend, but this is just an old, silly fairytale to people nowadays."_

_"Don't speak like that! How can nobody care?!" Alba exclaimed, his eyes was puffed and he rubbed an arm on his face to wipe off his tears. "The legendary hero suffered a lot, but he still moved on… he must have felt so lonely! It's such a sad story, and nobody noticed that he was so pained…" Alba looked up, determined. "But I've decided: I'll find him and save him!"_

_The other stared at him, astonished; finally, he shook his head, and a shadow fell on his face as the sun moved again. He stood up and left the book on the grass._

_"Ah… you're so childish" he commented. He took a few steps, then he turned -under the collar of his jacket a slight smile was now visible. _

_"But… if it's you, I'm sure you can do it. Do your best, Alba."_

_Alba looked up, startled, and some tears fell on the book when he recognized that well-acquainted, nostalgic, hint in the other's voice. His own mouth opened by reflex as he wanted to call the boy who suddenly had a name._

_"Ros!"_

...

His eyes opened abruptly and met a black night sky, the moon's silvery white light blinded him and made the stars look pale.

Alba wiped his tears and nasal discharge, turned on a side and fumbled with his bag, drived by a sudden urgency; when his fingers found the red scarf, he grabbed it as though his own life depended on it and pressed it on his face. It smelled like soil; the fact that could still have the same smell as Ros' skin was an illusion –the fact that Ros was still by his side, mocking him around and smiling bitterly, was just an illusion. But the dream he just had told him something real: he would definitely find him.

Definitely, definitely… he would save him.

Alba swore to himself that _he would change that fairytale's finale, at any costs._

* * *

**Good evening c: I sincerely hope you liked the story... I just wanted to write something a bit angsty. Er, I was thinking... Senyuu does contain a lot of angst in spite of being classified as demential, doesn't it? Perhaps this is one of the reasons I like it so much! I watched the finale of Season 2 a million times since it ended... I particularly love episode 24 and the final scene in which Ros and Alba called each others' names just before Ros disappeared. God, I ship them so so so much, I just can't contain these feelings-**

**Please review? **

**Kisses,**

**nisha**

**((Ah, I forgot to say, the part written in italic is basically one of Alba's dreams. I have this headcanon, that he does h****ave a lot of dreams regarding Ros after his disappearence.)) **


End file.
